As a communication method in wireless communication, there is a Peer-to-Peer (P2P) communication method in which data is directly transmitted and received between terminals without via any access points. Because any communication infrastructure is not required for P2P communication, the method can be used in any location and the communication channel can be minimized, thereby leading to reduction of the latency of the communication. Furthermore, when terminals are proximate to each other, communication can be made with small power consumption using a communication signal with a small output.
In wireless communication, there is a case where a transmission terminal transmits the same data to a plurality of reception terminals. When the transmission terminal transmits data to each of the reception terminals, the data transmission takes a certain length of time and a certain amount of power is consumed. Meanwhile, when data is transmitted simultaneously by multicast, because delivery confirmation of the data is not made by the multicast, there is a possibility of missing data in the reception terminals.